


I'd Rather Be Fishing

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a cave with her teammates Sam indulges in a little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Be Fishing

She looked up at the person quietly padding down the hallway in socked feet. He stopped just short of the kitchen, clearly surprised that anyone was awake this early.

“Uh, Carter. Couldn’t sleep?”

She watched a droplet of water slowly slide through his chest hair. Mesmerized, she licked her lips wishing she could lick the droplet of water instead. She’d seen him bare chested before, of course, but it was normally under dire circumstances. Usually when he was injured. Underneath his veneer of cockiness lived a modest man who hid a scrumptious body behind baggy layers of clothing. When he began to fidget, she realized she’d been staring and hadn’t answered his question. She smiled. He was just too cute when embarrassed. “I slept better than I have in a long time, Jack.”

“Good, uh, that’s good.” His eyebrow raised in surprise at her use of his first name but he masked it quickly. He stood frozen as she slowly closed the distance between them. He swallowed audibly when she stopped just inches from him. Although they’d never had much use for personal space between them, this was different.

She moved her head closer, her gaze flicking between his very kissable lips and his gorgeous brown eyes. He remained frozen, unable or unwilling to believe she was going to kiss him. She smiled and brought her lips gently to his, savoring their feel and texture. It was better than she remembered. More intense than she imagined. She pulled him closer with her right hand, deepening the kiss as he finally gathered his wits and responded. Her left hand tickled through his chest hair causing him to squirm. She smiled. Ticklish. That could be fun.

A sharp kick to her foot brought her back to her present situation. Stuck in a small offworld cave with Daniel, Cam and Teal’c. “Whatcha thinkin’ about there Sam? I’ve been calling you for like five minutes. Must’ve been something naughty.” Cam smirked at her obviously flushed face and silly grin.

“Uh, fishing,” she answered cryptically, although judging from the knowing looks from Daniel and Teal’c, she was in for some good natured teasing later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anywhere But Here (ABH) challenge fic for livejournal


End file.
